Indiana Jones and the Underwater City
by mushroom0123
Summary: Sequel to Fountain of Eternal Life...the Joneses are at it again. Ana has been missing but no one really knew. She was kidnapped and then accidentally found again... leading up to what may be the most challenging adventure yet. Violence, language... R
1. Oh Great

Chapter 1:

So this is gonna be a little rough at the start and I apologize. I'll let you in on a little secret, I killed Marion between the Fountain and this one… BUT I thought you (the readers) would like it if I DIDN'T kill her. So this will start off a little challenging cause in my original she is still dead. So I appreciate the patience! R&R!

* * *

1964: Russia

"I just want to know what we are doing here!" Indiana shouted. He and Marion were being escorted, more like pushed, down a rather dark hallway. In a thick Russian accent the man responded, "You are here to see the Colonel. Walk quietly." He gave Marion a quick shove around the corner. "Take your hands off me!" She tried to fight back but was quickly whipped back around and kept walking.

After a few more minutes of walking they approached a heavy metal door. "This way, Dr. Jones. Your 'knowledge' is requested. Step inside." The man opened the door to a dimly lit room. There was a metal desk and a chair with an occupant way too small for the leather chair. A single lamp shone on the desk, letting off a harsh glare. The walls were dark grey and reflected no light. There was a giant filing cabinet off to the side that was overflowing with papers. Indiana and Marion stepped inside very cautiously. The big Russian man came back with two cold, metal chairs and set them down. The Jones couple sat down and stared at the back of the chair.

A woman with a light Russian accent spoke, "Comfortable, Doctor?" Indiana gave out a small laugh. "Please, Doctor. This is rather important." She whipped around in her chair. "Dad?!"

"Ana?!"

"Oh shit… oh my God! Can't they do anything right?!" Ana started. She started mumbling in slightly broken Russian. "They got the wrong Jones. I wanted Dr. Jones who specialized in medicine. Confidential."

"You're a colonel?! You are supposed to be in college, Ana!" Marion shouted.

"You're committing treason!" Her father offered.

"I know! I know!" Ana shouted back. "Wanna know why I stopped calling?"

"Thrill us." Indiana responded with a dry tone.

"About a year ago a few brutes show up at my dorm door. Kidnap me, they bring me here. They put me in control; I'm now a colonel. I know it doesn't make much sense but that's why I'm here. I was kidnapped."

"Well why didn't you call us?" Indiana began.

"I can fight myself, dad."

"You are in no position to fight, Ana Jones." Marion supplied.

"Forget it." Ana spat. She lit a cigarette and started smoking. "Can you answer a couple questions for me?"

"Possibly. What do you have?" Indiana asked.

"Not much. Petty questions." Right before Ana could take another drag Indiana took the cigarette out of her hands and smashed it on the ground. "These things will kill you." Ana laughed in disbelief, "This hasn't been proven yet." Indiana and Marion stared at her, "It's a hunch."

"So? You both used to smoke."

"Ana, please listen to your father." Marion pleaded. Ana began laughing, "What has Mutt been up to lately?" She took out another cigarette until Indiana growled. She put it away and threw them into her desk drawer.

Indiana and Marion shifted very uncomfortably in their seats while Ana continued laughing lightly. Her tone went serious very quickly, "Is he okay?" Marion and Indiana looked at each other than back at Ana.

"Yeah, he's just fine." Marion began.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Indiana stated. "He's somewhere in New York right now. I'm not quiet sure what he's doing or how he's doing specifically." He let out a quick cough. "He's married."

Ana smirked in disbelief. "Married?!" She began laughing. "When did this happen?"

"Rather soon after you left for college." Marion supplied. "It was a spur of the moment occasion, so that's why you weren't there."

"Spur of the moment?" Ana questioned.

"She's not from America." Indiana said. "She's French. Mutt's kinda girl, you know?"

"Yeah…You guys went on an adventure without me? How rude…" She had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes and a set of frustration in her jaw. "Sorry, Ana." Marion apologized.

"How did they meet?" Ana asked again; her face still holding amusement and curiosity. Indiana and Marion shifted awkwardly in their seats again. After the two of them exchanged a few glances Indiana started the topic. "She was our… escort's daughter." Ana's face fell. "Oh God… he didn't…stop, right there." Indiana had no intention in stopping, "I went to his… uhm…"

Ana slammed her head on the table and covered her ears "Stop it! I get it!" Marion let out a silent chuckle while Indy continued, "They were just kissing… glad I caught them then…" Ana looked up, "Yeah, no shock." Indiana was beaming at her childish emotions, "Married right after the adventure. We were gone for a real long time… almost a year. There a few things I'll leave out…"

"Good… what?" Ana asked.

"You can talk to Mutt about the rest… when he comes back." Marion said.

"Anything else I should know that isn't…explicit?" Ana slowly droned on. She picked up a pencil and started fiddling around and flipping it in her fingers. Indiana let out a very small laugh and then became very solemn. "He was drafted."

Ana dropped her pencil and started at her dad in disbelief. She slowly moved her stare to Marion for reassurance. All she did was nod and Ana swallowed hard. "As in… Vietnam? The Vietnam War?"

"The Marines." Marion stated.

"Why?! Why did he join the Marines?! Does he want to die?!"

Indiana let out a cold laugh and said, "If he could survive this family, he can survive the war." Marion quickly added, "His tour is over in a little more than a month." She pulled a notepad out of a canvas bag, "35 days, to be exact."

Ana's eyes popped out of her head, "He's short. He better watch his back… Wait a minute! I thought he was in college!"

"It's Mutt, Ana…" Indiana began, "He dropped out." He scoffed a little bit, "At least he finished high school. Why are we here?"

"I didn't want for you to be here… I love you two but you know. You can stay here if you want or I can send you back home. It's your choice."

The Russian man stepped back into the room. "Dov—Jones. We have prepared the boat." Ana stood up so fast her chair rolled back into the wall. "We are not going! You hear me, Franz?"

"I believe it is of top priority." Franz stated coolly. Ana pulled up her chair and sat back down while her parents stared at her in shock. "Fine!" She slammed her head on her desk, "Get ready then…" Franz left and she looked back up.

"You are handling this all very maturely, Ana." Indiana said with a laugh.

"What's going on?" Marion asked.

"They think they found Atlantis…Since I am your daughter, technically anyway, they think I can find it with ease. Not only that, but bring back high-tech weaponry and stuff for Russia's use. Not that great of a job… that's what this is." She pointed to an open folder on the desk. "Bunch of false research, if you ask me." She sighed in disappointment, "If you want I can send you back home now."

"And miss the chance to see Atlantis?" Marion began. Indy finished, "Yeah right." Ana smirked and laughed, "I had a feeling you would say that." She quickly picked up her jacket and escorted her parents out of her office, "Let's go."

* * *

I hope you are enjoying it so far! R&R PLEASE!


	2. On Board

Chapter 2:

Dear Barbiegirl 22: you made my day with your comment cause my spring break is just about to end and I was upset and you made me smile :) thank you very much!

Hopefully this chapter is good! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

The Joneses had made it to the dock that was harboring the ship and the submarine. Franz stepped in front of the marching Joneses. "Whoa, Dr. Jones is coming too?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Ana sneered.

"Well…" Franz began to be cut off by Ana, "He'll help us navigate." Indiana absentmindedly nodded in approval. Franz pulled Ana off to the side.

"I do not think he should be coming… Just another person for you to watch."

"Shut up, Franz. He seems smart, and it's the least you owe me for getting me the wrong guy!" Ana shouted back. Another soldier came up to the duo. "Colonel, the city of Atlantis is located in the Mediterranean Sea. Just south of Italy's island of Sardinia."

Ana scanned the newcomer. "Thanks…"

"Private Igor Dukovez."

"Dukovez, okay. Thank you. If we start now we can be there in three, maybe even two days." Franz gathered this as a signal, "Load up the boats!" Suddenly a bunch of soldiers came out of nowhere and started loading the ship.

"Where's the sub?!" Ana shouted over the bustling Russians.

"On board!" Franz shouted back.

"Come on, Colonel." Igor grabbed Ana and partially lead and partially dragged her on board. Marion and Indiana followed suit, careful not to run into anybody but quick enough to catch up to them. "Should I be in total confusion or am I just getting old?!" Indiana shouted as soon as Igor left Ana near the side of the ship. "Don't worry… I don't know what's going on either. They sure got some guts…It's like I'm here but they don't give a damn about me or my authority and handle me as a low ranking petty officer. They run everything as though I'm a statue."

Indiana coughed, "Still treason."

"Oh you're one to talk, Jones." Marion countered.

"Thank you, mom. Don't make me feel any better, dad." Ana smiled and laughed at how her life was being played out. "God… I hate my life right now…" She laughed again and leaned up against the railing. The ship horn blew, signaling that they were leaving.

A few hours later Marion was getting seasick and went to lie down in Ana's cabin.

"So…" Indiana began, "We haven't talked for… a while."

"Yeah…" Ana supplied.

"Yeah… Why are we being dragged to Atlantis?" He quickly questioned.

"I don't really know… Would you like to ask them?" Ana sarcastically asked. Indiana let out a dry laugh, "They won't listen to an old school teacher." Ana looked Indy up and down, "Probably right."

"Hey!" Both of them started laughing again. Indiana scanned the ship a few times, "You guys sure have everything here, don't ya?"

Ana quickly looked around, "I guess… I never get out. I'm just here to replace uhm… Spalo… Spalko? Whoever he was… They won't stop talking about him. It drives me insane." Ana let out a quick dry laugh, "I'm always in that stupid office."

Indiana's expression turned to one that made it look like he was staring straight through Ana, "Spalko?!" Ana nodded in reassurance, "Not her!" Indiana led Ana to a more secure area, "I hope you know you are a Communist right now."

Ana shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Marion emerged from Ana's cabin, "Yeah… what are you talking about, Henry?"

"Guess who's spot Ana took." Indiana spat. Marion couldn't even being to guess. "Spalko." Indiana supplied.

"Ana Jones!" Marion shouted

"What?"

"She was the colonel from Akator!" Indiana supplied

"Wasn't that like, ten years ago?"

"Seven!" Marion shouted again.

"Seven! Why would the just get a new colonel now?!"

"She has a point…" Marion tried to get Indy to stop freaking out too much. Ana helped in this process, "Maybe it's just someone they want me to live up to, dad."

Indiana scanned Ana's face. She still looked the same rambunctious, sweet in a twisted way, rebel Ana. He let out a quick laugh, "You're probably right… but you are still working for the –" He got cut off by Ana, "Don't say it. I know."

Franz and Igor came down together to see the Joneses crowding up the hallway. "Ah, Ana. We have arrived."

"Since when?" Ana retaliated.

"At where we are staying for the night." Igor supplied.

"Oh, I was about to say… It's been only a day."

That night Ana left her cabin and went up to the deck to stare at the stars; the fact she couldn't sleep played a part in her decision as well. She had a lot on her mind, her dad was here in the hands of the Russians, it wasn't her fault for once but it felt like it. She couldn't have him around here, he was too smart. He would figure everything out.

"Colonel?" Franz emerged from the darkness. "A minute? For your lieutenant."

"Sure, Franz. What's up?"

"I figured it out…"

"What?" She pretended not to know what was going on.

"He's Colonel Henry Jones, Jr., isn't he?" Ana choked back her voice and let out a little whimper. After a minute of Franz smirking down at her for having figured it out she regained her voice, "That may be so…But he is staying around."

"He killed Spalko. He killed my colonel."

"I'm your colonel now, Franzie. And he's staying."

"Not unless we say something of it." Igor emerged from the darkness as well. "We can send him home if we wish. Or to the home beyond home."

Ana's face fell. Kill him? Not on her watch. "Look!" She said and stepped forward only to be stopped by Franz's giant hand. She stepped back and right into Igor who held her shoulders. "Let go of me." She started smirking a little bit. She let out a barely audible laugh to follow. Franz struck her across the face. "You sure got some nerve, Franz. I could give you a court marshal for that." She didn't really care and started laughing more.

"You will send him home tomorrow, okay?"

"No."

Igor shook her, "Yes you will." Ana laughed at his threat. "I don't have too."

"Why not?" Franz demanded.

Ana looked him dead in the eye, "He's my dad." Franz went from stone and emotion-less to a scared kid. He backed off when Ana started smiling even more.

Franz gained control of his emotions again, "If he stays we will report you of committing treason against the USSR for bringing two Americans on our military mission!"

"Pick a country, Franz. I'm committing treason against the US and if you want me to be registered as a traitor for the USSR you can do that too!"

Igor nodded and Franz swallowed and proceeded, "Fine. You are now stripped of your rank as colonel."

Ana was taken aback. To remain strong she said, "Take it! I don't want it anymore! I'm finished!" She then elbowed Igor in the stomach and kicked his head. Franz quickly charged at her and tackled her into the rails of the side of the ship. She was still really small and would be easy to throw off the side. Franz started choking her. He then proceeded to pick her up and slowly inch her over the rail. Her head was over, then her shoulders, then her back…she was going to fall, she knew it.

* * *

Liking it? Good! R&R Pleaseee!


	3. On Deck Brawl

Chapter 3:

I forgot a disclaimer: I do NOT own the Indiana Jones franchise.

and there is a bit of language in this chapter and a fight :) R&R please!

* * *

Franz was getting very close to throwing Ana overboard. She knew he would, he just wanted to make her suffer from some anxiety first.

"Great…" Ana thought, "I'm stuck." She couldn't reach her knife in her boot seeing as though it was right under Franz's… that would be mean. She didn't have an option though; she always hated the easy way out. But she did it, she kicked him right where a guy never wants to be kicked. As soon as she jumped down Igor jumped right back up and on top of her. He picked her up right to where Franz had been holding her. "Stupid cycles…" She thought to herself. Igor shielding himself unlike Franz had. He also covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help.

Igor continued pushing her slowly over the edge. Franz got up from being on the ground in pain and help Igor with Ana. Igor was smaller than Franz but still bigger than Ana and the two of them had her completely immobilized.

"Let…her…go." A hoarse voice shouted. Franz and Igor turned their heads around to see Indiana Jones standing right behind them. "Dad!" Ana tried to shout, it came out as "Muhmmff" But he knew what she was saying and smiled.

Igor let go of his hold on Ana and turned around to face Indiana. "Dr. Jones, what are you –" that was all he could say before he was socked by Indiana Jones. Franz didn't want to risk anything of this fight. He punched Ana in the head and banged her head on the rail, causing her to black out and her head to start bleeding.

"Ana!" Indiana shouted. Seconds later Marion was at his side. The two of them began beating the snot out of Igor. Once Igor was down Franz started laughing. Both Indiana and Marion turned on their heels to face him. He laughed a little more then dropped the unconsciousness Ana into the black ocean. "No!" Marion shouted and ran to the rail only to be grabbed by Franz. She proceeded to elbow his stomach and kick him in the head and chest. This sent him barreling back into the wall where he quickly departed.

"Ana!" Indiana shouted into the darkness. "The ship isn't moving, they had stopped for the night. She couldn't have gotten far. There was an island near by… she could've swam." Indiana dryly said all this to Marion who hit him. "What was that for?!"

Marion scowled, "She's unconscious, moron!"

Indiana's face fell, "Oh shit!" He took off his hat, his shoes, his jacket and dove into the water. "Jones!" Marion yelled from the ship's deck.

Marion started pacing at the top of the deck. There wasn't anything she could do. She had never been a great swimmer so she couldn't go in after them. Or could she? She spotted a lifeboat off to the side. She ran to it, got in and lowered it to the water. She didn't disconnect it so they could pull themselves back up; they weren't finished with these Ruskies, not yet.

She was down in the water in that little dingy boat for at least two minutes. She was getting really scared. There was no sign of Ana or Indiana. What if they got stuck under the boat? Or Indiana couldn't find Ana and they both drowned cause he was too stubborn to come back up for air? Oh God… this was driving her insane.

After what seemed to be an eternity later Indiana resurfaced, coughing his lungs out. "So he was too stubborn to come back up for air…" She thought to herself. He was far off, at least a hundred feet. She couldn't see anything, but she could tell it was him. "Henry! Over here!" She shouted from the boat. He whipped around and started slowly swimming toward her. Marion couldn't move the boat because she decided not to release plus she didn't have a blade with her.

A little bit later he was at the side of the boat. "Where is she?!" Marion demanded.

"Right here." He said calmly. He looked at his empty hand. "Wait… Damn it!" He dove back down and resurfaced again in a matter of seconds. He and Marion helped the unconscious Ana get onto the little lifeboat. After she was on Indy heaved himself over the edge and sat down next to Marion. Marion stared at him, "Sorry...she slipped."

"Is she… alive?" Marion asked.

"Yeah… barely. We need to get her back onboard." He stood up started pulling the lifeboat back up. Marion got up after clearing the hair out of Ana's face and started helping Indiana with the boat. After a few minutes they were locked in place and level with the deck. Indiana picked Ana up and took her over the edge and onto the ship. He then went back in the lifeboat and helped Marion over. There weren't any Russians in sight so they booked it for Ana's cabin.

Once they got in they set Ana on one of the cots. A couple hours passed and she was still out cold. She didn't even move, but you could see her breathing. Both Indiana and Marion were too afraid to go to sleep.

"I can't take it anymore!" Indiana shouted. He got up started rummaging through his bag.

"What are you doing?" He pulled out everything. His gun, the canteens, the maps, his whip. He finally found what he was looking for. Leave it to Indy to bring whiskey on a boat. He poured Marion and himself a glass and both of them looked at each other and downed their drinks instantly. Both of them had had anything to drink for a long time and it helped soothe both of them. He then got his medical kit and started bandaging Ana's gash on her head. "How long has that been there?!" Marion shouted. "Since she fell…" As soon as he put the clean, white bandage on it became red. "Damn it!" Marion shouted. She took the bandage off her head and put on a new one, which became red as well. "What's going on?!" She put on a new bandage again. Each time she did it would become red. "Marion! Stop, if you let it sit it may stop bleeding!" Marion stopped ripping Ana's bindings off.

A few minutes passed and the blood started dripping down her face. Indiana checked to make sure she had a pulse. She did, but it was extremely weak. He then checked if she was breathing. She was, but slowly. He took off her bandage and put on a new one. It didn't turn completely red as quickly as the other ones had. It took almost ten minutes for it to change colors. They guessed she must either be getting better or worse. A couple more minutes passed and Marion gathered up the nerve to feel her pulse.

* * *

So yeah... I'm aware these haven't been FANTASTIC but I mean… yeah… haha. R&R PLEASE!


	4. Soldier

Chapter 4:

I don't own the Indiana Jones franchise, k? K! Yay! Enjoy!!

* * *

Marion got up. She and Indiana both held their breath. As soon as Marion laid her fingers on Ana's wrist she woke up.

"Ana!" Both Marion and Indiana said at the same time. She ran to her cot and hugged her. Ana laughed and then screamed. Both of her parents jumped off the cot and looked at her. She was holding her head. "It hurts! What happened?!" She was swaying, she couldn't sit up right. She fell off the cot onto the floor and screamed again. Indiana helped her back up only to have her free herself from his hold and vomit up massive amounts of seawater and blood. She quickly collapsed again with her head in her hands. Marion sat next to her and held her.

When Marion pulled away Ana could see a red spot on her mother's shirt sleeve. "What is that?!" She shouted and pointed at Marion's shoulder. Indiana found a mirror and showed Ana the side of her head. "Oh my God…" She raised her hand to her head and winced at the pain. She kept poking her head until Marion grabbed her hand and pushed it down to the bed.

"We're just glad you're alive!" Marion said before hugging Ana again.

"Marion, don't kill her." Indiana said jokingly. "Can you tell us what happened before we got there?"

"I can try. If I can remember." Ana began. "Let me think…"

"Take your time, sweetie." Marion crooned as she tried to move Ana's hair away from her face and wound.

"Thanks…uhm…. I was on the deck by myself. Staring at the stars because I couldn't fall asleep. Uh… Franz came out of the shadows and started asking a bunch of questions. Igor followed him as well and I was cornered. More talking… he stripped me of colonel and then tried to kill me and then you came and then I was thrown over board. The end."

"So you aren't a colonel anymore? I'm….sorry?" Indiana attempted. "Does that mean that you can leave?"

"I think it does. I'm not sure though. They didn't say anything about me having to stick around."

"Well we obviously can't leave tonight. We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Marion stated. "Ana, sweetie, you just get some sleep, okay?"

"Will do." Ana laid back down, with the assistance of her parents, and was back asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Poor thing…" Marion began. "We have to get out of here."

The sun rose really early and woke up all three Joneses. Ana left the cabin much to her parent's annoyance; they didn't want her to pick another fight. She was stumbling throughout the corridors and then she saw some very familiar faces. "Ana!" Igor shouted. She winced at the shouting and how it echoed off the walls. "What?" She mumbled. He ran over and pushed her up against the wall. He turned her head and saw the red bandage on her head. "How's your head?" He asked.

Ana laughed at his question, "Bug off."

"Don't be mean… otherwise it will result from honorable discharge."

"What?" She asked with so much force it could've knocked Igor over.

"You didn't think you were out of the army, did you?"

"Well… yeah, yeah I kinda did."

"Aw, poor Ana. You are still here." He patted her shoulder. "It's okay… you can probably move back up. But that is what Colonel Franz wanted me to tell you." He turned to leave.

"Tell Colonel Franz he can shove his orders up his ass!" Ana shouted back. Igor turned around and replied, "I will deliver this message to him." Right when he turned the corner Ana growled and threw up again.

Marion found her sitting on the floor banging her head against the steel walls. "Ana! Come on, get up! Let's get you cleaned up." Ana slowly looked up and stared at her mother straight in the face and shook her head. "What's the matter?" Marion sat down next to Ana.

"I'm ready to leave here. But I can't… I'm still a soldier."

"We can sneak off at night."

"We could… but they'll find out and find us."

"It's worth a shot. But we'll be there by tonight. So we may as well just stay. I mean… I really wanna see Atlantis."

"It would be beautiful…"

"Yeah… But I mean… I don't know." Ana let out a small laugh. "It's very odd."

Franz came stomping down the hall and stopped at Ana. "Aw. Private Jones, you do not look well. Go off to bed then." He helped Ana up to her feet and steered her in the direction of her cabin. Marion followed the two of them. Franz turned to Marion, "Make sure she gets some sleep. She'll be needing it. We'll send Jones down soon." He left and Marion cursed under her breath. Ana was on the cot and asleep instantly.

The next morning Indiana was asleep in a chair, Marion on a cot, and Ana in another cot. Franz barged into the room and poured water over all of the Joneses. "Wake up! We have arrived!"

"What are you talking about?" A groggy Indiana stood up and spoke. "What do you mean arrived?"

"Why to Atlantis, sir. Now hurry up and grab your necessities and be on the deck in five minutes. We will board the submarine and go under."

Marion woke up slowly and helped Ana out of bed. She had regained most of her strength and could stand and walk by herself. She was pretty normal, actually, except for her pounding head.

"Come on, Ana." Franz crooned.

"I'm not a dog, Franz." Ana mumbled. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep…"

"Aww… that would be treason if you killed me, Ana."

She was standing right at his face, despite his height over her, "Everything I do is treason." She started smirking and laughing. Indiana stepped in and pulled Ana away. "Ana, you are hurt for one. Two…" he spoke loud enough so Franz could hear him, "last time you said you were going to murder somebody you did." This made the atmosphere of the room shift to the awkward side for a moment. "You're lucky, Franz! You'd be dead where you stand." Ana said while facing her dad. She turned around to have Franz correct her, "That's Colonel to you."

In a very sarcastic tone Ana replied, "Oh… Colonel."

"I'm warning you, Ana, you are getting on my nerves." He pulled out a gun.

Ana rolled her eyes and looked at him nonchalantly, "You can't kill me. That would be treason." She smiled her crooked smile.

"She has a point." Marion jumped in.

"Your lucky your parents are here to save you, Ana." Ana only snorted at his remark. "Shut it." He pushed her out the door with his gun. All Ana did was growl. Her parents got up and followed them to the deck of the ship. Awaiting them in the water wasn't a submarine but a smaller boat. It was about half the size of the ship they were currently on.

"Where's the sub?" Marion questioned.

"We are going to get closer and then we are going to go under." Igor provided. He took his place next to Franz. "Everybody marked!" Igor shouted, "Get on the ship." Half the soldiers and the Joneses filed onto the small boat and made their way to Sardinia's waters.

* * *

Sorry that this was a transitory chapter mainly... but yeah... more to come! R&R pleaseee


	5. Dive Dive Dive!

Chapter 5:

Me no likey ending with transitory chapters :)

And I do not own the Indiana Jones franchise.

* * *

"What is the time of arrival, Private Jones?" Franz ordered. They had been on the smaller boat for quite some time now.

"Like I know." Ana supplied.

"You are supposed to know these things." Igor demanded.

"You are a private too." Ana snapped back.

"No he isn't. He has been promoted to lieutenant." Franz said. "You are supposed to know these things."

"And you…" Ana stood to her full height, "are supposed to jump off the boat." Indiana sighed and looked on at the battle that may ensue. He stood up, ready to fight. "Calm, Ana." Ana noticed Indy's whip on the seat and grabbed it. "Listen to me, Franzie. I am not afraid to go after you because I can easily take you, despite my size."

"Like that piece of leather will save you, Private Jones." Franz assured

Ana laughed in disbelief, "It has before." At that she cracked the whip at Franz and would have struck him in the chest but he ducked.

"Very cute, Jones." He grabbed the end of the whip and started coiling it, pulling Ana towards him. Once there was only a foot of slack left he lifted up the whip, pulling Ana with it. Her eyes now met his. She looked down and could tell that she was at least a foot of the ground. "Oh great…" She thought to herself.

"Now you listen to me, Jones. All of you Joneses. I will kill you if you do this again." He shook the whip, which caused the stubborn Ana to shake with it.

"Not if I get you first." Franz's response to that was him dropping the whip and Ana landing hard on her back.

"That was your last warning, Ana."

She picked herself up and coiled the whip. She handed it to her dad.

"Never do that again, Ana." Marion said.

"No promises…" Ana said through clenched teeth.

"Ana Jones." Indiana said. "Stop scaring us."

Ana scoffed and let it all roll off her shoulder. "Ana…" Indiana began.

"Yeah?" She scoffed.

"Duck."

Ana let out a laugh, "Remember last time you said that to me? I ended up with a massive scar, one of which I still have."

"Just duck, damn it." Indiana said calmly. Ana ducked just in time to have Indiana punch the gun-wielding Franz in the face.

Ana cheered, "You still got it." She walked over the crumpled Franz as he lay on the ground. She stepped on his stomach. "Give me your gun." Franz let out a deflated laugh, making Ana step down harder, "Now." Franz buckled under her foot and started shooting at Ana. Luckily for her he has no aim when his hand is restrained by the other two Joneses. Indiana and Marion backed away and Ana pulled Franz up, punched his face leaving him dazed, took his gun and threw it off the boat.

Igor quickly shouted something in Russian and before they knew it all the Russians on the boat were after the three of them. The group of three made it to the back of the little ship.

"Duck!" Ana shouted. The group of three quickly dove to the ground and started crawling while the Russians were shooting at the air above them. "Keep up, you guys!" Ana was taking tons of different turns. She rifled through a box and found a machine gun. She pointed it at the on-coming Russians and kept shooting until her parents were ahead of her. "Come on!" Marion shouted to Ana.

Ana was quickly back with her parents and they stood up and started running to the stern. As soon as they reached it Ana turned back around and shot and killed more on-coming Russians. "You have to jump!" She shouted over the rounds. More Russians were coming and Ana was out of bullets. "Come on!" She turned around and pushed her parents into the water and quickly followed.

By the time the Joneses had surfaced the boat was a hundred yards away and not sending in any divers or anything. "I think they gave up on us." Ana said absentmindedly.

"Why did we just do that?!" Indiana shouted.

"To escape!" Ana shouted back.

"Where do we go, now?" Marion asked. Ana had a panic attack and started looking around. Indiana could tell she was about to black out again because her bandage was becoming an even darker red. She snapped back and was breathing normally again. She took a few deep breaths before talking again, "We passed a little island twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty minutes on that boat is like an hour of swimming." Indiana calculated. "None of us can swim that far."

"Stop being so pessimistic." Ana retaliated.

"You are about to pass out, missy. You can't swim for an hour!" Indiana shouted again and Ana cringed at his voice.

"Hey!" Marion shouted. "The more time we spend fighting here the more energy we lose by treading water! Let's just work on swimming back the way we came." She slowly and cautiously swam off which caused Indiana to follow after her. Ana let out a scowl and then started laughing. She swam off and caught up to them.

An hour had come and gone. The Joneses were lost at sea.

"Face it…" Indiana muttered. He was out of breath.

"What, dad?" Ana was slowly slipping as well.

Then they saw it. They all knew that multiple currents had pulled them off course. They saw a giant island. "There! Swim there!" Marion shouted. The three Joneses kicked it into overdrive and were crawling onto the beach in a matter of minutes. Lucky enough for them the sun was still high in the sky.

"We made it…" Ana said. She let out a holler of victory and collapsed onto the ground laughing. Marion and Indiana started laughing as well. Their laughs quickly turned into coughs. Both Indiana and Marion collapsed as well. They didn't even bother to make a fire or find shelter; after laying on the ground for about thirty seconds they were all out cold.

Ana woke up to the darkness. She must have been out for a few hours. Indiana was awake and off a few feet away carrying sticks with him. "May as well start a fire, right?" Ana nodded in agreement. Indiana pulled out his matchbox and tried to light it, but it wouldn't light, it was still too wet. "Damn it…" He threw the matches on the ground. Ana laughed and took out her gun and a rock. She opened her gun and took a bullet and emptied the gunpowder onto the sticks.

"Since when do you carry a gun?"

"Ex-colonel, remember?"

"Well yeah…"

Ana stopped trying to light the fire and looked up at him, "You don't like that I carry a gun, do you?" She started laughing.

"Well no, I don't."

"Figures… I kill one guy and it's no more weapons for Ana!"

"You were fifteen, Ana!"

"You were shot!"

"But I wasn't dead!"

Ana didn't say anything for a minute and returned back to work. She quietly mumbled under her breath, "I thought you were." Indiana's heart sank. She was right; she only did that out of temporary insanity. She's still the same Ana. They were having no luck with the fire and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Ana gave up trying to light the fire and threw her gun into the sand.

"What do we do now?" Ana asked.

Indiana scooted over to her side of the pile of sticks. "We talk."

Ana laughed, "About what?"

"Anything." Comprehension dawned on Ana's face; she picked up her gun again and shot at the gunpowder, causing it to ignite. "Good thinking, Ana." Indiana said. He got up and got a few really big banana leaves and spread them around the ground.

"Perhaps we should go to bed." Indiana suggested.

"Good idea." Ana said. She moved away from the fire and lay down on a leaf.

"I'm full of them." Indiana said as he lay down and slipped into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Yeah... so that was kinda transitory too... but there was a fight and they got away :) so not PURELY transitory :) R&R please! More will be up soon!


	6. Welcome to Sardinia

Chapter 6:

So I hope you all are enjoying to so far! ANYWAY here we go: Chapter 6…which is scene 7 out of 18. My guess is 15 chapters. R&R

I DO NOT own the Indiana Jones franchise.

I also apologize for taking so long to get this up… I've been fairly busy.

* * *

The sun was already in the air when the troops stormed onto the beach. Franz walked up to Ana and kicked her in the stomach. She woke up coughing and doubled over. The commotion stirred Indiana and Marion up. Ana was coughing up blood again… just what they needed.

"What the hell?!" Marion shouted. "What are you doing?"

"We are here to get you. You have found Sardinia for us. And, you are the only people are earth who have any clue as to what might be waiting for us in Atlantis."

"Your point? You can get their just fine without us." Indiana countered.

"Yeah…" Ana tried to speak between coughs, "You also don't… need to go around….randomly beating people…until they bleed."

"It teaches them what to do and what not to do. Of course you already know this Ana." Franz said as he lifted her head.

"Let go of me." Ana growled and shook herself from his grasp. She muttered under her breath, "Slimy creature…"

"Let us load the boat…the submarine is just offshore." Franz began. He walked over to Ana and put an arm around her shoulder, "we need to get to Atlantis." He turned her in the direction of the boat and pushed her toward the ramp up to the deck. Indiana and Marion were surrounded by Russians with guns. They watched as their daughter stumbled to the boat. She quickly fell down. A few soldiers picked her back up and she was now facing Franz and Igor.

Ana was regaining her voice but was still having trouble standing; therefore she didn't look as intimidating as she usually did, "We were sailing along the Sardinian seas already. How do you expect to know where Atlantis is? There isn't going to be a sign sticking out of the water saying: Here it is! Dive here! Now!"

Franz laughed at her lame attempt to regain control, "We have a locator." He motioned for Indiana to be brought in front of him.

Indiana let out a monologue as he was being dragged to Franz's view, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Franz, but I have no leads as to where Atlantis might be. I don't know anyone and therefore don't know of any work done to try to find it. I have little knowledge of the legends as well. Since we are on Sardinia and you believe it to be near the island, it should be around here but that doesn't mean it is." He was now standing face to face with Franz. Both of them were sizing the other one up.

"Why do you want to get to the mythical island so badly?" Marion questioned.

"The city of Atlantis is said to have technology before it's time. Just think. If we could harvest this technology for the government, we could control the world." Franz spouted off for all to hear.

"It's always control the world, isn't it?" Ana questioned sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Indiana answered.

"How do you know we don't already have the technology?" Ana pointed out.

Franz muttered something quickly and quietly in Russian. The result was the three Joneses wrists were bound together. "Now follow me."

Franz started walking off toward the ship's ramp, expecting the Joneses to follow. "Bastard." Ana said.

Franz turned around, "Why thank you." Ana spit a mixture of saliva and blood in his face cause Franz to take a couple steps back.

"Ana… be careful." Indiana warned.

"I'm a big girl dad, I can fight myself." Franz stood back up and punched Ana in the stomach, causing her to double over again. After she regained footing and stable breathing she spearheaded into Franz causing him to fall over again.

"Ana! Get over here!" Ana complied and walked over to her father. Indiana had gotten out of his bindings, took Ana's knife out of her boot, cut Ana's bindings, "Let's get them." He handed Ana her knife back, "Yes sir!" She put her knife in her mouth and tackled Igor.

"Guys! I can help too!" Ana ran over to her mom and cut her bindings as well. Soon enough the three Joneses were taking on a group of twenty soldiers. They were doing well too; Indiana decked out a few soldiers and shot a few as well. Marion managed to tie some up with the extra rope the Russians had brought down from the ship. Ana had fun slitting people's throats and shooting a few soldiers here and there. After a bit Franz shot his gun in the air, causing everybody to duck down.

"Are you trying to deafen us?!" Ana shouted at Franz. She was just about to tackle and kill Franz until he pulled out a small black box. She stopped running.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ana." He said, shaking the little black box. He turned it around revealing two buttons.

"What's that?" Ana questioned.

"Detonator."

"To what?" Indiana asked.

Franz let his eyes fall on Ana's belt. She unbuttoned her over shirt. She stared down at her belt. There was a small device on her hip with a blinking light on it.

"Me." Ana looked up again and at her parents. "You're going to blow me up?"

"You wouldn't."

"No, no dad, he would."

"I only will if I desperately have too. But you are testing my nerves and my patience…"

Ana started laughing, "Son of a bitch." She started walking toward him and stalking around him. "Listen here, Franz…"

"No! You listen here, Jones!" He shook the detonator. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ana looked back at the device and started fiddling with it. Franz and Igor were looking at her and laughing. "How did you get this on me?"

"When we got to the shore we put it on you before we woke you up." Igor supplied.

"I see… I see." She kept fiddling with the wires. She tried taking it off until she got yelled at. "Ana! Stop! It could be rigged, stop messing with it!" Indiana pleaded. Ana laughed at his demands.

"Put your knife away and Franz and I will not be tempted to blow you up."

Ana looked at her knife and started using it as a pointer. "You aren't me. And just so you know if you blow me up you will be blown up too. Everybody here will be blown up!" She laughed and started twirling her knife like Mutt had taught her. "So you kill…one, two, ten… about twelve birds with one button. Your choice."

"How do you know it won't implode?" Franz asked.

This caught Ana off guard. She looked back at the bomb on her hip and around at the faces looking at her. "I uh… I mean…"

"Or poison?" Igor asked.

"Well I… poison doesn't have wires!" She started pulling at the wires on the contraption.

"Ana! Stop!" Marion begged, "Please! Do as they say."

Ana took a step forward, then two more, then she was right next to Franz and Igor with her knife pointed at Franz. He laughed, "Good bye, Jones." Ana smirked as he hit the button.

* * *

Uh oh.... R&R!


	7. Down we Go

Chapter 7:

I left you on a cliffhanger, and here is what happened…R&R! ALSO I don't own anything with Indiana Jones.

* * *

Franz pushed the button on the detonator. Ana smirked and laughed. Her parents were surrounded and blocked from view and couldn't see. Everything was silent. As soon as they heard the click of the button they held each other.

Nothing happened…

Ana continued laughing. Her parents still couldn't see anything of her or Franz.

"WHAT?! What happened?! You were… you were supposed to go boom!" Franz repeatedly clicked the red button on the detonator. Ana smirked and produced three wires from her hand and started twirling her knife in her fingers before sticking it back in her boot. Her parents let go of their grip of each other. The Russians standing guard around them were confused. Indiana and Marion pushed their ways through to face Ana. Indiana ran over to her and held her shoulders and looked her over. "You're okay…you're okay!" He hugged her while Marion came over and held her as well. Franz and Igor stood flabbergasted at Ana. How she managed to pull out the wires nobody, not even herself would ever know. All she remembered was turning her back for half a second, sawing with her knife like crazy, pulling them out and turning back around.

Franz woke up from his stupor and started shouting in Russian. The family of three broke apart from each other only to see all the soldiers moving away from them. "What in the world is going on?" shouted Ana. Franz walked over toward the family of three and pushed her parents aside. He was now just facing Ana.

"You should not test me, Private." Franz spat. He took out his revolver and held it to Ana's head. "Now walk." He pushed Ana in the direction of the boat and she complied. He followed her, pointing his gun at her head.

When they reached the ramp to take them up to the deck Franz pushed Ana down on the ground. She got back up and started her way back up the ramp. She was pushed down again and she glared at him, earning her a hard smack across the face that made her brain rattle. She was forcibly flipped over and her wrists were bound by two other Russians and her knife was taken out of her boot and handed to Franz. He proceeded to yank her back up and continued to force her to march forward.

Once the whole family reached the top of the deck a few of the soldiers surrounded them. They quickly overpowered Indiana and Marion while Ana stood helplessly in Franz's grasp. Their wrists were bound and they were pushed to the ground where their ankles were bound as well. The two were back to back and their ankle bounds were tied to some heavy crates. Ana was forcibly sat down next to her parents and her ankles were bound in the same fashion. "Can I help you?!" Ana shouted to her captors. The Russians only laughed and walked to their commander. They were all helpless.

They remained on the ground for about ten minutes until they reached the submarine's location. "Come on, Joneses! Get up, we are boarding the submarine!" Igor shouted.

"How, Bozo?" Ana spat back in response. Franz cut her connection to the crates and pulled her up, causing her to be unstable. "You tied us up separately."

Indiana finished for her, "Which was smart, seeing as though every time we are tied together we get free. There's a lesson for you." Marion glared at him. "Come on…give them some confidence. We always escape."

"Not this time!" Franz shouted. "We are already at the sub." He cut all of their ankle bindings so they could walk. "And you, dear Ana, will be testing every single trap, barrier, and crawlspace we find."

Ana began laughing, "What does this remind me of?!" She asked sarcastically. Indiana grunted and Marion let out a silent laugh. "Is your name Chou? Or perhaps Lao?" Franz looked at her very disheveled and confused.

"You might want to calm down, Ana." Indiana began, "you killed them both."

"That was a long time ago, dad. Six years, to be exact."

"Hear that, Franz?" Indiana asked, "You are dealing with a murderer."

"Oh, come on dad!"

Franz shook Ana and then got her to the edge of the ship. She was escorted down the ladder and pushed into the submarine. Marion and Indiana followed her as they descended.

After about an hour of preparation they were ready to go under water. The Joneses were still tied up, but they could walk around in certain areas. After the Joneses seemed to be no threat, this is after they had been searching under water for a while that is and they weren't causing any trouble, they untied them. "Big mistake…" Ana thought mumbled under her breath. Lucky for the crew of the submarine the Joneses were too tired to do anything.

"How much longer until we get there?" Dukovez asked the sub's captain.

"I don't know…" replied the ship's captain.

"Uhm… we are…" Franz was looking over the map, very confused.

"You removed my daughter from command. Just put her back in control and we will probably get somewhere." Indiana snapped.

"What does this button do?" Ana asked. Franz slapped her hand and she pulled it back. "Yes, Indy… Ana can have her job back." Ana glared at him while rubbing her hand.

"We are heading towards a reef!" The ship captain shouted over the radio system, "Brace yourselves!" The Russians did not hesitate and held onto whatever was near them.

Franz ran back down to the captain's room and watched through the periscope. His mouth dropped as he saw in the incoming obstacle. "Give me the wheel!" He shouted as he tried to direct the sub away from the reef.

"You are not the captain of this vessel!"

"But I am the captain of this mission!"

"May I cut in?" Ana asked.

"Not now!" Franz and the sub captain shouted at the same time.

"There are no reefs on this side of Sardinia." Both the captain and Franz exchanged glances and stared back at Ana. "They are all on the south side. We are on the north side. It's too cold up here. We are in Golfo dell'Asinara, right?" Franz stared at her flabbergasted, once he looked at the map he confirmed this. "Isn't that where the rumors say it to be?" Franz nodded in assurance with his mouth gaping open. "Excellent, then cap'n, turn on your lights and start searching. Franz; close your mouth, bugs can nest." Franz complied and stared over Ana's shoulder as she gave directions to the captain in Russian. Indiana clapped her on the shoulder with his rare state of father pride on his face and Marion in the background smiling at them finally getting along again.

After a good twenty minutes of searching they found a tunnel into a cliff wall hundreds of feet below sea level. They sent a couple divers ahead, once the returned they said the tunnel got bigger and that they should continue. So, they did.

* * *

Yeah... I'm aware Marion didn't have much to do in this chapter... I'm aware of this, like I said, she's still dead in my script. ANYWAY hope you enjoyed it and please R&R!


	8. Behold, Atlantis!

Chapter 8:

I FINISHED MY HISTORY PAPER! So now I have time to write, yay! ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Indiana Jones but please be sure to R&R! Thank you!

By the way: I'm sure most of you didn't notice but I used Dukovez in my last chapter. Dukovez is the last name of Igor! My bad! So if I slip up again like that you know who I'm talking about!

* * *

The Russian submarine entered the stone tunnel. It was a tight fit, only a few free feet on either side. After a little while it started widening, like the divers promised. As they moved the tunnel constantly got bigger; it got so big that they couldn't even detect the walls of the tunnel anymore, as though they were in a different ocean.

"When are we going to get there?!" Franz shouted. He was pacing around the commanding room. "We've been traveling down this damn tunnel for hours!"

Ana sat in a chair and leaned it against the wall. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Indiana was doing roughly the same thing. No one had seen Marion for a while, but she was probably walking out. Her curiosity always got the better of her.

They continued down the dark, seemingly endless tunnel for the remainder of the night.

An alarm blared at six in the morning; signaling that they were approaching something. As soon as the alarm started everybody was jarred awake. "Where was that yesterday?" Ana said groggily. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the sonar readings. "Giant… block…ahead…" She turned around, still half asleep.

Then her eyes shot open and she whipped back around to view the radars and compasses. The compasses were going haywire and they were spinning out of control. The radars were starting to get screwed up as well. Then a red light started flashing on and off. Ana took control of the sub and tried to steer it away from whatever they were about to run into.

She was too late. After a vain attempt to direct the sub off course they ran into whatever they were in path with. She gripped the wheel so she wouldn't fall over. She gazed around to see the crew scattered amongst the floor from the impact, all holding various body parts and limbs and helping each other to their feet.

Ana glared back at the devices in front of her. She scanned them over. Everything seemed stable… except the sea level monitor. The number started decreasing…they were going up.

She started at the little contraption for a minute. Then it hit the hundreds, then one hundred, fifty, ten, zero. As soon as it hit zero, the submarine started to roll around. Everything and everybody inside was getting jostled around. Marion ran into the room and relocated her family. The three of them stood next to the wall, holding it for support. Ana slipped and hit her head on the ceiling, Marion fell forward and landing on the control panels, Indiana had a chair run into his stomach. The whole Russian crew gathered in this small area and helped each other stabilize once the rolling had ceased. Lucky enough the latch wasn't covered by the ground. As soon as the exit was located they all clambered out but Indiana. He stayed behind, made note of the coordinates, then climbed out towards everybody else.

Everywhere they walked they were stepping on seaweed, barnacles, or some dead sea creature. They all looked around at everything. There were formations that stood like tall buildings, skyscrapers even. A huge ocean breeze came by, knocked a lot of the soldiers down, and took a lot of the seaweed with it. When it subsided, at least fifteen tall buildings and a lot of smaller ones were visible. Each of the tall buildings had visible carving that looked like writing. Each building was delicately sculpted as well. The island was sitting on top of the water, it was hoisted above it. Like it was the branches and leaves of a tree and the tree trunk was hoisting them out of the water. They had to be at least thirty feet about the ocean. They did it, they were in Atlantis.

The Russians began cowering back in fear, getting closer and closer to the submarine. "Ana, you…you go on… you scout around." A shaken Franz ordered. "Well, go!" Igor shouted. Ana laughed and started walking. "Wait up!" Indiana and Marion caught up to her and the three started on their way.

They got to a paved road and turned on it, leading them into the deserted town. They went into open buildings. "This looks… shockingly modern." Ana mumbled to herself. She ran her fingers along the so-called tables that were strewn about. A lot of stuff had shifted because of the sudden surfacing that had happened moments ago, but nothing seemed damaged.

They went into a few more homes and buildings, everything looking as though it was from at the latest the late 1800s. It seemed so normal. Once they exited the town they saw a bunch of caves. Ana went through Indiana's bag, took out his matches, and then proceeded into a cave.

"Ana, sweetie, come out of there!" Marion shouted after her.

Ana didn't listen and continued on.

"Ana! Come out of there! We don't know what's in there!" Indiana shouted. He walked toward the mouth of the cave. Suddenly a light shone from the cave. Ana had torn a piece of her pant leg off and lit it on fire with her dad's matches. "Come see this!" She shouted from inside.

Her parents cautiously stepped forward. Ana smiled and held the fire up the ceiling where it started a trail of fire toward the other end of the cave, revealing it to be a twenty-foot room. The fire circled around the room high above their heads, a small fire trail as though it were light traveling down a tube. The whole room was illuminated, revealing tons of cave art in a multitude of colors. Ana walked over to the wall and traced her fingers along the wall, "Green, red…blue, yellow, white, it's all here! They had enough pigment for every color imaginable. So they had resources." She moved down and studied some more. Marion stepped toward the opposite side of the room and saw pictures of giant snake looking monsters with yellow streaks coming from them. Their mouths were dyed red. "Marion?" Indiana questioned. She quickly turned around and covered up the paintings with her shoulders and hair and smiled innocently at Indy.

The remainder of the pictures were of daily life scenes like baking bread and hunting and making pottery.

The sun was starting to set and the fire was extinguishing itself. The Joneses left the cave and headed back to the ledge where they had surfaced. All of the Russians were still there with the most bored expressions on their faces. Igor and Franz were off to the side talking in hushed voices. Once the Joneses turned the corner and gave them view of the Russians Ana waved towards them and shouted, "Nothing's dangerous! It's all fine!" Right as she said that one of the biggest buildings started collapsing. Even though it was a street away the three Joneses sprinted for their lives back toward the sub. "You know…" Ana began, "nothing major."

* * *

They found it :)


	9. A Choice for Life

Chapter 9:

Don't own Indiana Jones.

I've got a bit of bad news. I have play rehearsal for the next two weeks and a band contest this weekend so I won't be posting, I might post this weekend but it's unlikely. So enjoy this, R&R and I will update as soon as I get the chance.

* * *

"We've been talking…" Franz started, Igor finished, "You got us here without much trouble or loss of life."

"Why thank you." Ana said, partially professional partially sarcastic.

Franz continued, "Yes. So we have decided to re-instate you as colonel. But we will be co-colonels just incase something happens here." Ana nodded to his request.

"Congrat…u-lations?" Indiana let out. He turned to Marion with a baffled expression on his face. She laughed and said, "Congrats, sweetie." She looked at Indy as if to say, 'Don't worry.' Of course he could do nothing but worry for her.

"I'll take my knife back, if you don't mind." Ana demanded as she held out her hand.

"No you won't." Indiana said.

"Yes, I will." She looked at Indiana, "It's just a knife." Franz gave her back her knife and another gun. "I still have my gun…"

"She's already trigger happy, she doesn't need another gun, Franz." Indiana snapped.

Ana was scanning the gun, "I'm not the trigger happy one, that's you."

"Am not!"

She stared at him, "Have you seen that James Bond movie that came out a year or two ago?" He nodded in assurance and Ana went back to looking over the new piece of weaponry, "You've killed more people than him." Indiana responded with a forced dry laugh.

Franz was rubbing his head, "You are both trigger happy! And we are going to prove it." Igor stepped forward, "You have to pick between me and your father."

Ana had a dazed and confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Igor stepped next to her father, "You just received a gun, no?" Ana gasped and looked back down at the gun, "You know…" she began laughing, "I don't have to become colonel again! It's all cool!" She tried to hand the gun back to Franz and he pushed it back into her hands. "Pick." Franz spat.

Ana stepped back to where she had been standing, "This is the military… this doesn't happen."

"We are thousands of miles away on an island that does not exist, anything goes." Igor stated back. "Take your time."

Ana did just that, she took minutes. She scanned over her father, then over her superior-well, not anymore, then her father again. Marion tried to run forward but was grabbed by Franz and held back. She struggled and hit a lot, but he wouldn't let go.

"It's okay." Indiana said.

"No, it isn't, dad." She closed her eyes and pointed at him. "Sorry."

Indiana was ready, he knew this was it. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's these Reds, they control you. I know you aren't doing this on your own." Ana opened and shut one eye instantly, no one saw but Indiana who fought to hide a smile.

Ana whipped our her own gun, aimed at Igor, opened her eyes, and shot him dead. "That there is my choice. We continue." She holstered both guns on her hip and started climbing up the submarine to give orders. Half way up the climb she slipped and Indiana caught her, "Why?"

Ana laughed in disbelief, "I may be crazy. I may be insane. I may be a temporary Red! But I would never kill my own dad." She fake punched him and he laughed. He set her down and hugged her. Marion was let go and walked over to be with her family.

"Why would I kill you? Either of you?" Ana was trying to make the Russians think it was a family moment, but she was slowly pulling out her gun, "I would…" she shot at the Russians, "never! Run!" She pushed her parents to the direction of the road and they ran to the corner. Ana continued in the firefight.

"That does it…" Indiana muttered and he ran back. "Jones!" Marion shouted. She ran to catch up and the two of them entered the fight. "Welcome back, but I don't want you here." Ana shouted. She was back to back with her parents. She and Indy were shooting and Marion didn't have anything. "Guys? A little help?" Ana laughed and handed her the other gun.

"Shit!" Ana shouted. Indiana whipped around to see, to his relief, she had only run out of ammo. He pulled out his whip and wrapped it around a rifle and pulled it back to Ana, who nodded in appreciation. Indiana turned back around and protected Marion by whipping anybody who came near them.

The fight stopped when Franz caught Ana off guard and grabbed her, holding a gun to her head, again. Ana laughed, "Not this again." Franz struck her with the gun and she fell and he pulled her back up.

"Don't fire again, Dr. Jones." Franz ordered.

"Do it." Ana said.

"Ana, don't you dare!" Indiana shouted.

"Come on, fire!"

"Ana…" Marion warned.

"Just kill me Franzie, we know you want to. Tell me if you can." Ana grabbed his arm and turned around to face Franz. She held his hand and pushed the gun into her skull. His cold expression of hatred melted away. "Come on." She crooned. He tilted her head and looked at the gash on her head. He moved her hair out of the way and saw that it had healed sufficiently. He smiled and dropped his hand…he couldn't kill her.

Indiana stepped toward the two of them and slowly pulled Ana off to the side. Just out of Franz's reach. He stood there, willing to let him drag off Ana. Ana smiled and chimed in, "Come on! We have an island to explore."

* * *

Oh Ana… you seductive flirt…at least she's safe, right? R&R! And like I said, I'll try to update! I'll at least try to write so I'll have more to update with, haha. Thank you! :)


	10. The Tower of Atlantis

Chapter 10:

I don't own Indiana Jones. OH and we are at scene 11 and already more than halfway through the script :)

So... how has everybody's 2 weeks been? I hope they've been good! Anyway I hope you enjoy and R&R!

* * *

Franz wasn't the same at all the next day. He was mad he fell for Ana's ruse and mad he didn't just kill her when he had the chance. Life's little mistakes. They spent the whole morning searching in caves and small homes for anything that would prove that they made it. Really just anything that they could take back with them.

After two hours of searching Ana was the first to say anything, "Honestly, I don't see anything that we don't already have. There are no books yet there is writing. Since this is the first exploration of Atlantis and no other written documents from the inhabitants we have no idea what any of it says."

"So we came all this way for nothing?!" Franz shouted as he threw a vase across the room. Indiana winced as it hit the wall.

"Calm down, Franz." Ana said. "We could take stuff back home to prove it exists. We could take pictures as well."

Franz threw another vase, which made everybody jump. "How do we even know that we are in Atlantis, huh?!" He grabbed Ana's shirt and yanked her up.

"Is there another underwater city?" She asked. He didn't respond. "I didn't think so. We are here." Franz let go of her and stormed out of the house. They wrapped up the search and gathered a few unique trinkets and left. Franz was standing over by the edge of the island, looking out towards the ocean. "Franz!" Ana shouted. "Get away from there!"

There was a loud crash and the sides of the island started crumbling down into the water. Franz ran and stumbled a couple times. He always got back up on his feet. He made it to the group shaken and frightened.

"We need an aerial view." Franz said after he had calmed down. Since he and Ana were co-colonels he led the group to a tower. There was no obvious entrance. A couple Russians ran back towards the submarine. When they came back they had rock-climbing gear. They started to ascend up the tower.

The Joneses were close together. They had to be at least forty feet in the air already. "Let's play a guessing game." Ana huffed.

"Sure." Marion answered.

"How long will it take us to get to the top?"

"An hour." Marion guessed.

"Not quite that long… forty five minutes." Indiana guessed.

Ana laughed. "Here's another…" she removed her pick and stuck it in another rock, "How many Russians are going to fall off?"

Marion and Indiana stopped and looked at each other as Ana continued. At the same time they answered, "Four." Ana looked back down towards them and started laughing. Sure enough, a Russian fell from above their head and plummeted toward the ground.

Both Marion and Indiana were wrong, it only took thirty minutes for everybody to climb the last forty or so feet. The flat top stretched thirty feet in every direction from the center, giving them plenty of space to camp out there for the night. The sun had already gone down and it was too dark to be able to look around the island. They decided to take the pictures in the morning. One by one the soldiers drifted off to sleep. Indiana collapsed from exhaustion not too long after all the Russians did. Marion and Ana were the only ones semi-awake.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in trouble?"

"I was never in trouble, mom."

"Yes you were. You were kidnapped."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"You're worrying us now."

"But you guys were on that mission. I wouldn't have been able to reach you."

Marion laughed, "You're probably right." She smiled and looked up at the stars. "There's Orion." She pointed out. Ana looked at her and smiled. She really had missed her mom. She scooted towards her mom and gave her a hug.

"What's the deal between you and Franz?" Marion asked as she chucked a stone off the side of the tower.

Ana laughed, "Nothing. I just do that to mess with him. He was going to kill me… I didn't want you or dad to see that. If he kills me fine, I just don't want you guys to be around."

"I would rather you not get killed at all." Marion said, poking Ana in the shoulder. "How's your head?"

"Perfect." That was a lie. It still hurt, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Their conversation carried on for another hour. They talked about Ana's college and how she was going to go back, Mutt and his wife Juliette, Indy's classes and students, just about everything that could be said that Ana had missed out on the past year they talked about. After that hour Ana and Marion slowly drifted to sleep on top of the massive tower.

The next say the warm sun woke everybody up from the freezing slumber. They woke up with two less soldiers; they assumed that they had rolled off in the middle of the night.

Franz started talking to Ana, "I am beginning to think that we no longer need your assistance. Your's, your father's, or your mother's."

"If you get rid of us you won't know what to do next." Indiana said as he walked towards the edge of the tower. Marion tightened up at his action. "Do you see a sign telling you where to go?" He asked, "You don't. Me, being an archeologist, can pick up on stuff. Even though I've never been here I can probably get you around."

"Are you sure, Jones?" Franz asked.

"We are." Ana snapped.

"Why should I believe you, colonel?" Franz demanded.

"Because just a few days ago I was the only colonel of this here army. And you just reinstated me, how can you possibly think that getting rid of me again would accomplish anything?!"

"Then where do we go?" Franz asked.

In a sarcastic response Ana said, "We obviously go down." This earned her a punch across the face from Franz.

"I am sick of your sarcastic mood!" Franz shouted back. Ana kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the jaw. "You are not fit to be any kind of colonel of the Russian army, Ana." He picked Ana up and dragged her while she kicked and shouted a multitude of explicit phrases in Russian so bad they made the soldiers cringe. He reached the side and pulled Ana over, dangling her above the drop.

Indiana caught up to Franz and held his gun to his back. A couple soldiers came up behind Indiana and held their guns to his back while another soldier held his gun to Marion's head.

"Let her go!" Indiana shouted.

"No! No, don't let go!" Ana shouted back, gripping onto Franz's sleeve.

"Are you afraid, Ana?" Franz asked with a sly smile. Ana stopped squirming for a moment and stared at him, only to continue trying to wring herself free without killing herself moments later.

"Put her back on the tower, Franz." Indiana demanded.

"Drop me." Ana demanded.

"Ana! Are you insane?!" Marion shouted from the distance.

"No! Yes…. Not as insane as everybody says I am!"

Franz shook Ana, threatening to let her go. "Shut up!"

"Both of us know you want me dead. So why don't you just drop me? I mean you've tried to shoot me but you couldn't. This will be much easier. No one will see me die. I'd rather have it that way." Ana crooned, trying for the seductive flirt type she had mastered. This time it wasn't working.

"If you shoot me, Jones, I will drop your daughter." Franz said with laughter in his voice. Ana started swinging in Franz's grasp, building up momentum. Indiana saw what she was trying to do and kept stalling. "What if I pull you back first Franz?" Indiana asked.

"What difference would that do? I could still lose my grip." Ana kept swinging, luckily Franz didn't notice since he was too preoccupied with Indiana. His head was turned and he assumed all she was doing was squirming.

"Well we don't know that for sure." Indiana kept his gun pointed at Franz.

Ana built up enough force. She swung and kicked Franz in the chest, pushing him back. Indiana jumped forward to grab Ana…but she slipped.

* * *

Sad news... I don't know when I'll update again cause I have four tests this week... exciting right? SO it may be this weekend but it will definitely be before next weekend. Take it easy!


	11. Cobblestone

Chapter 11:

Don't own Indiana Jones… there… I said it.

* * *

Ana plummeted to the ground, clutching something and struggling to turn around. She could see her dad, staring down, watching her, he looked so vulnerable… he needed to watch his own back and not his daughter's. All he saw was a falling figure as it passed the building line. Marion stood dumbfounded. She dropped to her knees and tears started rolling down her face. That was it… she was gone.

The Russians were beginning to move. They gathered up the little camping equipment they had and scanned the island. A few took photographs, a few sketched the landscape, a couple recorded on film. Very few cared for their former colonel who became the ex-colonel who became the co-colonel. Everybody moved as though nothing happened – despite how they felt. Except for the Jones couple. They sat there, staring into space.

Franz paused a moment and looked down for a brief second and then started walking around the perimeter of the tower, taking in the view. It then just occurred to Indiana: they never heard a thud. He frantically scanned the ground even though he couldn't see it. There was still no Ana. 'Too far up…' He thought, 'we wouldn't have heard it anyway…' He sullenly walked back over to Marion and she burst into tears. Indiana sat down next to her and held her in his grasp, trying to comfort her. He felt the exact same way, he felt helpless.

By night fall the troop of the Russians and the two remaining Joneses were making a camp not too far from the tower. Indiana and Marion were ordered to do several things, but neither of them could focus. Mutt was away at war, possibly dead, and Ana was mixed in with the cobblestone path somewhere. Both of them secretly hoping to never come across her body. Indiana stood up and grabbed a lit torch from the fire a few of the young soldiers set up. He made his way to the main street without saying a word.

Back at the fire, Marion was sitting in a silent depression. A few of the younger, more sympathetic and extremely naive soldiers had attempted to get her mind off of it. Most just left her to sulk by herself. She started hoping that Mutt was safe. She had been counting down, thirty-two more days until he was home again.

Indiana was taking a few twists and turns, not caring how lost he got. After a few minutes he was facing the opposite side of the tower. He stood against the wall and slowly sat down; grieving. He stood up in a moment at a flashback. Right as she was falling… she managed to grab something. He saw her try to do something with it before she fell under the building line. He started pacing, 'What could it be?' he found himself thinking. 'Something of Franz's?' He quickly shook that out of his head, what could she do with something of his? His pacing led him walking a few more streets away from the camp. He found himself stepping on a giant sheet. He picked it up and examined it to the best of his ability in the torchlight. He noticed it was connected to a bag, it was the same shape of what she had grabbed right before she fell… Ana grabbed Franz's parachute.

He was overwrought with joy but then realized that there was no Ana. She wasn't in sight, nowhere near by. He marched back to the camp in fear. What if she pulled the chute too late and died anyway? What if that were true and he was only graced with not seeing her dead body – or what could possibly be left of it – on the ground. But, what if she was alive? He quickly abandoned thoughts like that, hoping for the best and preparing for the worse.

His torch blew out after a considerably chilly wind passed over him. 'Ana… if that's you…' he thought to himself. After a little while longer he maneuvered his way to the camp. Marion hadn't moved at all. She sat, stationary. She was the only one awake, but she looked dead. It would be best not to tell her about his discovery.

He sat down next to Marion and put an arm around her. She woke from her stupor and looked at him. She buried herself in his shoulder and started mumbling. She fell asleep minutes later. Indiana set her down near the fire and he stared into the yellow blazes, waiting for the morning.

Morning came and Indiana found himself jarred awake by Marion. She seemed to have regained her mentality, but was still physically disheveled. Indiana decided that they wouldn't go the way that he walked last night. But, which way did they end up going first? A few blocks down the road Indiana started getting nervous. He remembered that the parachute was in front of a rather big building with no door and on a corner. They passed the building, there was nothing there. 'Great… I was hallucinating.' He thought to himself.

Marion was soon screaming. Indiana turned her around and handed her to a few of the Russians who attempted to comfort her last night. They tried to quiet her down while Indiana walked the block. First he came across a boot. A few steps later he came across a gun. Then a little later he saw a streak of blood, leading up to her bandana. He picked it up and examined it. It had her blood in it, the humidity had kept it wet; it was staining his hands.

Indiana returned to the group with Ana's belongings. Marion took Ana's bandana and flipped it over in her hands over and over and over again. Indiana holstered her gun and held her boot very awkwardly. He was in a daze. The Russians left them as they went exploring around the few buildings.

"Give me that!" Indiana whipped around to see a very disheveled, very bloody, very bruised co-colonel of the Russian army. "I can't get anywhere with only one shoe." She took the boot from Indiana's hands and put it back on her foot. She looked at her parents and tried to wipe some of the dried blood off of her face. "Oh come on…" She laughed, "I'm not dead. You won't be getting rid of me that easily." She fake punched her dad who just stood there. She stopped laughing and looked at her parents. "What's wrong?" Marion fainted and hit the ground with a decent thud. Ana went to her aid and Indiana stared past where Ana had just been standing. Marion woke up and stared at her. She started hitting her with her bandana, "Why… didn't… you… come… find… us?!" She started crying and hugged her daughter, "That hurt, mom…" Ana hugged back. The two of them sat on the ground, Marion crying and Ana half-laughing, half-moaning from the pain.

Indiana blinked. He blinked again. He took all the bullets out of Ana's gun and threw it down on the ground next to her. "Pick it up." He said. Ana looked at him very confused. He put the bullets in a small bag and gave them to Ana. "Take them." Ana looked at the bag and then back at her father, "Do it!" He shouted. Ana complied and took the bag from him. He turned around and didn't face her. "Your mother and I can handle the Reds." He walked off toward the Russian exploration as he pulled out his own gun. Marion sat on the ground staring towards her husband. She got up and wiped the dirt off her hands and looked at Ana.

"What's the… why…. Huh?" Ana managed to get out.

"I don't know…" Marion said.

"Well… I'll be… going, I guess." Ana stumbled off and nearly tripped over herself as she went the opposite way and rounded a corner. Marion stood in the middle of the intersection, looking towards one direction, then at the other. She ran to catch up with Indiana.

"Henry Jones Junior, what the hell is your problem?!" She shouted as she caught up to him. "We live in despair a whole day and a whole night! We find Ana, she's alive! And you basically tell her to leave! What is the matter with you?!" She tried to hit him but he caught her fist.

"It isn't possible." He growled. "She has to be dead." Marion backed away a step but Indiana still held her wrist. He then looked at her and realization dawned on his face. He let go and ran the way he had come.

He heard a very faint whimper come from an alleyway down the street and around the corner. He followed it to find a giant, white parachute set up as a tent. He strolled over and went inside. Ana was on the ground next to a makeshift bedroll with tears slowly running down her face.

He sat next to her and brushed the hair away from her face and started cleaning the dried blood off her face and hands. She swatted his hands away and moved away from him. She threw a large metal box at him from the other side of the tent.

"What is this?"

"What we came for."

After a couple of minutes of examining the outside of the box and the craftsmen ship, he looked back up at Ana and she hissed, "I found it last night. In some building. Along with all that stuff." She motioned toward the far corner of the make shift tent and let out a low growl to prove she had authority and would not come back so easily. There were more boxes, stacked taller than her at least. He stared down at the box in his lap with curiosity. Ana cleared her throat and Indiana opened it. Revealing a rather big, and delicately carved key. He picked it up and held it at eye level. Ana sat forward and looked at it as well.

"Spiffy, huh?"

Indiana glanced up at her and then back at the key.

"Very…"


	12. Gunshots and Stab Wounds

HEEEYYYYYY! Long time, no see! I have been busy all May with finals so now that that is over it's SUMMER! I will attempt to finish this story along with a good deal of my Pirates story during the summer vacation. But if I don't, enjoy what I write! R&R! It will make me feel welcomed back :)

* * *

Chapter 12:

Indiana and Ana had a conversation throughout the rest of the afternoon. Everything was amended for, or as well as it could ever be. Ana and Indiana topped off the afternoon by opening the boxes. They ranged from small jewelry box sized to boxes as big as a bazooka box. The smaller boxes had mostly jewelry and other handicrafts amusing their eyes. After Indiana wrote everything down in his notepad they moved on toward the biggest box of all.

The box took both of them to open with brute force and Ana's knife scraping away the rust from the hinges. Once it was opened the sun gleamed off of all the metal. Masses of weapons were layered in box. Indiana and Ana looked at each other and mirrored the smirks that spread across the other's face. They stared back at the box of machinery.

"I stand corrected… this is what we came for..." Ana declared as she picked up an ancient rifle from the box. She admired the delicate carving. It depicted a shoreline along with waves, cliffs, and the skyline of Atlantis.

"Very advanced for their time, anyway…" She strapped it across her back and picked up a saber with a jewel-encrusted handle. Indiana picked up a crossbow and started scavenging throughout the box for some arrows. He found an elaborately decorated leather quiver filled with arrows. He aimed and fired through the opening flap, digging the arrow in a crumbling brick wall.

Indiana didn't bother to make note of anything. He was too mesmerized by the newly acquired weaponry. Both of them were too distracted to hear anything going outside the tent.

Just earlier the Russians went to find Indiana and Marion. Their daughter is dead they won't be rebelling anymore. They need to be with us at all times. They retraced their steps and found only Marion wandering around a courtyard.

"Where is Dr. Jones?"

"I don't know… he ran off."

Franz pulled out a gun and held it to Marion's stomach. "Take us to him." She stood fast and refused to move. "Now." He cocked his gun, making Marion jump. She began stepping back right as the other Russian troops encircled her with their rifles ready to fire. Marion glared back at Franz and began speaking in Nepalese. Franz backhanded her. She started backing away again and Franz caught her.

"You will take us to him now!" He hit her again and this time she responded. "He went off this way." She pointed down the road. He let go of her and she started walking them down the road. She started whispering to herself, "Indy… run."

Once they reached an intersection Marion stopped.

"Well?" Franz shouted, "Which way?"

"I don't remember!" Franz drove his gun into her back. Marion frantically looked around and replied, "Left?" Franz removed the gun from her back and placed it at the base of her skull, "For your sake, you better hope so."

He pushed her toward the left road and the troop of soldiers began following the two of them. They reached an alleyway and stared at a giant, white, parachute made into a tent. The sun cast shadows about the alleyway. The shadows caught the fedora and mounted it on the wall.

"There he is…" Franz began. He motioned for his soldiers to come forward. They surrounded the tent, ready incase they made a break for it.

"Indy! Run!" Marion shouted. The shadow of the fedora quickly turned around and faced the entrance.

"Marion?" Franz shot his gun. "Marion!" Indiana stormed out of the tent to find her lying on the ground, blood spilling out of her shoulder. He ran over to her and flipped her over.

"Just run, you stupid bastard." She managed to get out.

"I'm not leaving you!" He hugged her while trying to stop the bleeding.

The Russians that had been surrounding the tent stormed in and stopped all movement. Ana, armed with various weapons just about ready to go help her parents, stopped dead in her tracks. The soldiers started murmuring to themselves.

"Why have you stopped?" Franz shouted as he stormed into the tent as well. "Get what you—" He stared at Ana, " …can."

Ana unsheathed her newly acquired saber and held it against Franz's throat. She smirked and said, "Any last words?"

Franz pondered that request, "No." He kicked Ana's sword and then Ana and grabbed another saber out of the box. "Go! Make sure Indiana doesn't get away!" All the soldiers left the tent and went outside and surrounded the couple. "Come on Ana. Come quietly."

She laughed at his threat, "Hell no." She thrust her saber at him and he quickly countered. They started trying to strike the other until it turned into a parlay; Franz jabbing here, Ana there. The two of them managed to tear up a lot of the parachute's fabric. Franz ran Ana into the center pole of the tent and held her there.

"Now for what I've been wanting to do for a long time." He took out his dagger and positioned it at Ana's stomach. She smiled, "Come on Franz. I dare you."

"All right then." He stabbed Ana. Her cocky attitude quickly faded as she noticed she was now vulnerable. She looked down at the blood seeping from her stomach. "Well…" She began to say, "I guess… I guess you do have the guts, Franz." She began laughing until she collapsed and fell on her knees, clutching her stomach.

Indiana got Marion's wound bandaged up and the bleeding slowed. Now she was slowly coming back but still very out of it. Indiana set her up into a sitting position and looked at her. The two of them started laughing. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. It was the happiest they could be surrounded by a bunch of soldiers pointing their guns at them.

Franz dragged Ana out of the tent. All the happiness of the moment vanished when Franz pushed Ana's limp and fightless body to the ground, conjuring up a cloud of dust. She crawled partially toward her parents. "I'm fine… just give me a minute…he has terrible aim…" She trailed off as the arm supporting her gave out and she fell again. Her parents sat still for a few moments before Marion was on her knees trying to sit Ana up. Once they managed to get her up Ana took off her cadet shirt and revealed a previously white bloodstained tanktop. She cut the sleeves off, tied them together, and with her parent's assistance wrapped it around her stomach.

Franz shouted something at the troops and they left. He stalked around the Jones family and began laughing. "The only one who has the ability to help us is Dr. Jones." He grabbed the shocked and vulnerable Indiana off his feet, bound his hands together, and led him away from his family. He fought and struggled the whole way.

"Let go of me, you Rusky!"

"Dr. Jones…" Franz hit him in the back of the head with his gun.

"Take me back to my family!" Franz struck him again.

"Now!" And again.

"…Damn it…." Indiana began losing his balance and was carted off towards the Russian camp.

Night fell quickly. Ana and Marion went back inside the parachute tent. Marion helped Ana over the bedroll and laid her down. Ana pointed to the other side of the tent, "There's another one over there." Marion went across and picked up the bedroll and spread it across the ground next to Ana. "You get some sleep, sweetheart." Ana laughed, "You too." The wounded women went to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Indiana was shoved into a tent and tied to chair. His head was still rattling and he was spouting off gibberish and attempted to yell at the Russians. They only laughed and tightened his ropes. "Sleep well, Dr. Jones." One of the Russians said while lightly slapping his face and laughing. Indiana spat after them and took in the tent. Everything was dark. Pitch-black to be exact. Oh well… morning will come quickly.

In the middle of the night something stirred Marion awake. "Ana? Is that you?"

"Wha?" Came an out of focused voice. "Ana?" Marion questioned again. She sat up and squinted at the darkness. Some metal clinked and Ana lit a makeshift torch on fire. She began laughing. She didn't look herself. "Ana, what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" She continued laughing. She dug through her pockets, took out a flask, and drank. "Are you drunk?" Ana grinned and responded, "Probably…" She continued laughing and fell over.

"We taught you better than this."

"Oh please! Mutt start drinking in high school! I'm college… or should be…" she stood back up and unholstered her gun. "I'mma go get dad…" She stumbled toward the opening of the tent where Marion stopped her. "You are going to get both of you killed!" Ana laughed and took another drink, "No… I won't… I do this all the times!" She pushed Marion aside, "Git some sleep, mom… I'll be back soon."

"You, young lady, have just been stabbed!"

"And you…lady, have just been shot!"

"In the shoulder, thank you very much."

"Hmm… stab, shot, stab, shot, stab, shot…getting shot is worse, good night!" She staggered out of the tent and down the street, singing to herself.

"Come out… come out… wherever you are!" Ana kept singing over and over again while taking sips from her flask. "I'mma find youuu…" After many twists and turns and running into buildings she finally found the Russian camp. "I win."

She walked into the middle of the camp. Everybody stared at her. She was about to fall over at any moment. No one believed her to be a threat, even when she took out her gun. She pointed the gun to the sky and shot off three bullets. "Everybody out of my way!" She threw one of her throwing stars and slit a man's throat with it, "Still got it…" She said to herself. She picked up star and threw it again the other way, missing any target. "I shouldn't do this when I've had a drink…I may hurt somebody…" She started laughing again and found a small tent. She stumbled through and pulled out her dagger. "Dad? You in here?" There was a gruff cough on the other side of the tent, "Yeah…Ana?" She started laughing and cut his bindings. "Come on, dad! Let's leave!" She took his hand and went out the back way. They kept running until they couldn't see the camp anymore.

They got to an intersection and Indiana started looking around. Ana swung around laughing. She took a gulp from her flask and pocketed it. "Are you drunk?" Ana nodded. "I've been stabbed and then I came to rescue you! The only possible way I could've done that was if I was six years younger or I was drunk. Which one am I?" She continued laughing until she fell on the ground. "There is a reason why you don't drink when you are wounded, Ana Jones." She shook his comment away with her hand, "It's nothing to worry about… I mean… I'm basically Russian so I can drink like them and take a knife like them. Getting stabbed is no big deal! We hare trained how to deal with wounds." She tipped over and Indiana helped her back onto her feet. "Besidessss…" she started before forgetting her train of thought. "Never mind!" She shouted. She started singing again before Indiana covered her mouth. "Let's get you to bed, Ana."


	13. The Cave of Atlantis

Chapter 13:

This, my readers, is the second to last chapter for this story! I believe my guess was 15 chapters... 14 is pretty close! I don't own the Indiana Jones franchise.

* * *

Indiana pulled the singing Ana through the tent flap and found Marion tending to a small fire in the center of the tent. "'Bout time you showed up." She said and took Ana from Indiana's grasp.

"Mom, let go of me!" Ana tried to hit back at Marion.

"Ana, if you don't stop right now, you are grounded!"

"Mom!"

"I don't want to hear it! You are going to your room and going to sleep. We will talk about this tomorrow!"

"This is so unfair! Why do you guys control everything?" She tried to hit Marion and Indiana who grabbed her wrists.

"Ana…"

"Fine, I'm going." Ana walked across the tent and laid down on a bedroll. "Stupid parents…" She fell asleep in a couple of minutes. Once she was asleep Indiana looked at her dumbfounded, "How the hell did you think of that?"

Marion laughed at his lack of parental experience. "Two ways."

"Tell me."

"I raised a teenager by myself, Jones. One tends to learn how they all behave after a party."

"What do you mean 'all behave'? I never did….was this bad."

Marion answered very cautiously, "This isn't the first time Ana has come home drunk."

"What!" He was ready to kill someone, "What the hell are you talking about, Marion?"

"You were gone… This was after Cuba. I think you were in the Easter Islands… I don't remember. She came home from prom with her date and they were both drunk. It was very amusing to watch them try to walk. I caught them in the hall; sent him home and her to bed."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"…Never." She started tending to the fire again while ignoring his piercing glare.

"Never? She's my kid too!"

"There we go again!"

"I have a right to know when my kid screws up!"

"Stop yelling, you'll wake her!"

"Yeah, take the drunk's side!"

"She's not a drunk! You aren't exactly a sober person, Dr. Jones."

"You're one to talk."

"You listen to me, Jones, I had to raise a kid all by myself because you left. You think I'm going to help you every single freaking time a teenager trait comes up? You need to gain some experience too, mister."

"Oh fine."

Ana woke up from her slumber, "Both of you shut up!"

Marion strode over to her side, "Ana, sweetie, go to bed."

"If I go to bed… you guys will keep yellin'… I don't like it when you yell. Neither does Mutt…you'll wake him up too…"

"We aren't yelling, Ana."

"I'm drunk, yes. I'm not stupid. So please…. Shut up! Even though you have been married only a couple of years you still qualify as an old marry couple!"

"How is that so?" Indiana asked.

"Do I have to say it? You are both married to each other and old! Now please… stop…" She fell back asleep and Marion stood up, "You heard her."

Indiana laughed, "Old? I wasn't planning on hearing that until we saw Henry again at Mutt's welcome home party." Marion laughed and walked toward him. He wrapped his arms around her. "As soon as the sun rises, we are getting the hell outta here." Marion looked up, "Agreed."

When the sun rose it peered through the opening of the flap. Ana woke up and groggily stood up. She swayed a little bit but was stable on her feet, despite the night before. She scanned the room and located her parents asleep on the other bedroll. "Time to get up!" They both screamed and woke up instantly. "Wow… you'd think you would be the ones with the hangover." She began laughing to herself and started empting the boxes and putting the contents into as few boxes as possible.

Marion put her hand on Ana's back, "How are you feeling?" Ana looked up briefly then went back to work but responded, "Just fine. You?" Marion sat down and helped her load up the boxes, "Just fine." Ana patted Marion's back and dumped another box full of contents on the floor. After several minutes they were able to get all the contents crammed into the three largest boxes, put into Indy's rucksack, or layered on them.

They left the tent and Indiana told them to hide. He sprinted down the street with his gun ready toward the Russian camp. Once he reached the corner across from the camp he realized everybody was still asleep. He sprinted back to his family to report the news. Once he got there the two of them were hiding in a nearby house. "Coast is clear. Let's find a way off this island." When Ana stepped into the sunlight the jeweled saber on her hip she used to fight Franz started tugging at her belt. She took it off and if flew out of her hand, "What the hell?" It raised itself into the sky and illuminated some of the cobblestone in a path a blue color, leading to the side of the island.

It fell back to the ground and Ana picked it up. They followed the blue path and once they reached its destination the sword flew out of Ana's hands and into the air again, illuminating a yellow path on the ground this time; which stretched across the perimeter of the cliff to almost the other side of the island. "Follow the yellow brick road…" Ana scoffed. The Joneses turned on their heels and followed it on the cliff.

"Colonel! Dr. Jones is gone!" Franz woke up to a young soldier yelling at him. "He's gone!" Franz jumped out of bed and stormed into the neighboring tent. He grabbed the young soldier and rammed him into the pole, "Who was on guard last night?"

"Victor and Yuri. Victor is dead and Yuri is missing."

"Dead how?"

"Slit throat."

"Ana… that little bitch. We must find her then." The young soldier ran around the camp and into every tent waking all of the men. He found three empty gun shells. He picked them up and looked at the ones in his gun. They didn't match. "She shot her gun! How come no one heard?" The soldiers stopped moving. One finally got up the courage to speak, "Don't you remember? There was music playing while we slept. Everyone was too asleep to notice anything but the music. The gunfire would have sounded as though it was part of the music." Franz picked up the record player from near the fire and hurled it against a building, "No more music, you understand? Keep moving!" Within ten minutes they were all ready to move out.

They walked as a group to the parachute tent and went inside. They found nothing but a bunch of empty crates. Franz stormed back to the intersection and noticed something glimmering down the path. He walked twenty feet and picked it up and noticed it was an ancient coin. He continued that way until he reached the cliff. He looked down in the dirt and noticed footprints. He whistled and his troops were by his side in a matter of seconds. He motioned forward and he and his small army walked the length of the cliff.

The Joneses reached the end of the yellow path and looked around again. The sword was laying still in Ana's grasp. A sudden chilling wind over came them and the sword flew from Ana's grasp and flung itself into a giant boulder. It kept twisting itself until only the handle was visible. Right next to it a giant keyhole appeared. "Dad! Do you have the key?" Indiana took off his rucksack and dug through it. "No, I don't." They dropped their boxes and started searching through them. "Found it! Found it!" Marion pulled the delicately carved key Indiana had admired. Marion walked toward the boulder and put the key in the keyhole and turned it.

A loud click echoed off the nearby buildings and the rock begun splitting in half. Once it was done fully separating the three stepped into the entryway. "Stop." Franz ordered. The three Joneses froze, refusing to turn around. "Ana, come here." She turned around and flung a throwing star into a soldier's throat, causing him to bleed to death. "Still want me, Franzie?" He was by her side in milliseconds with his hand around her neck. Before any normal person could react Indy had his gun up to his head. "Let her go."

Franz cocked his head to the side and laughed, "How about you lead the way?" He dropped Ana and pushed her inside. "Dad? Key?" Indiana threw the key to her and she continued going forward.

It was a short hallway with elaborate paintings. After a minute or two of walking the group stumbled across a red and white gemstone on a pedestal made of seaweed and shells. "Once again I'm corrected," Ana began, "this is what we came for." She walked toward the pedestal and walked around it. "What's its importance?" She looked up for answers. Franz shrugged. He walked up to the pedestal and rotated the gem in its spot. In response, the island rotated as well, shaking the Russians and knocking most of them over. Another entrance appeared, facing the ocean.

"It controls the island…" Franz began absentmindedly, "harness it's power and…"

"…you can control the world." Ana finished. Franz glared at her, "That's always the story, Franzie." He smirked and began spinning the gemstone again. He was amusing himself with everything he could do. "Hey Franz," Ana began, "What if you tilt it towards yourself?"

"I don't know… Let's try." He tilted the stone towards him and the island tilted towards the ocean. "Grab on…" Ana said.

"Oh my God…" Franz repositioned the stone. "That was…amazing…" He tilted the stone towards him again. Ana got an idea. Franz tilted it even more, making the incline even steeper. Ana backed away toward the entrance. "What are you doing?" Indiana shouted; Ana winked and grabbed hold of the ocean-side entrance of the cave. She grabbed hold of the nearest soldier and flung him out the opening. Indiana and Marion caught on and tried to proceed toward the entrance as well without falling. However, Marion slipped and slid down the short path to the entrance. Ana caught her but was slipping. A young Russian soldier grabbed Ana and then moved to take Marion's other hand. Indiana stuck his whip into a hole in the wall and grabbed hold of it. He came with aid and pulled Marion back over. The four of them looked down and saw not only raging waves, but giant abnormally-electric eels. They swam around stealthily in the ocean. They quickly ate any soldier that got flung over. Their mouths were dyed red and they shot electricity from their skin and into the water, illuminating the depths of the ocean. When the light flashed they were gone.

Franz tilted the gem back to its resting place and continued to admire its beauty while Indiana quickly scuttled away from the entrance. "What's the matter?" Marion asked as she tried to comfort him. "Eels… just as bad as snakes… just as bad…" He quickly moved to the wall and pulled Marion with him. She held him and comforted him until he calmed down.

Ana sat against the other wall and made a silent headcount. The three of them had managed to throw four Russians over, leaving six Russian soldiers. The young man came and sat down next to Ana. "Thank you, so much Yuri." She laid her head on his shoulder while he laughed, "Not a problem." Franz clapped his hands and turned around to face the crew. His smile faded as he realized they had lost a few people. "Where did everybody go?" Ana shrugged and offered an answer she hoped would satisfy, "When you tipped the stone some lost their footing and slipped out." She smiled a dastardly smile but Franz didn't notice, "No matter."

He went to pick up the stone when Indiana tackled him, "Are you crazy?" Franz shoved him off. "What is your problem, sir?"

"If you pick up that stone who knows what will happen to the island!"

"Then how do we get it?"

"We trick the pedestal. We put something that is the same weight down in its place."

"You've done this before?"

"Yes." Indiana picked up a rock from behind the pedestal and chipped a bit off. He circled the pedestal and got an even stance. He put his hand on the gem and held the rock firm. In the blink of an eye they switched places with each other and Indiana gave the gemstone to Franz. "Now let's get out of here."

Once the party reached the entrance to the secret cave it began to close up. Once it was fully closed the sword loosened from the wall and Ana pulled it out, "Mutt will love this." She sheathed it and caught up with the rest. Everybody grabbed the boxes and wondered to themselves about what might be inside.

Suddenly the island began to shake. The sides started crumbling towards them. "I guess I chipped too much off the rock…" Indiana wondered allowed. The buildings started collapsing so everybody started sprinting toward the Russian camp.

After they reached the camp they gathered what they needed and continued toward the submarine. More buildings were collapsing. One very tall building collapsed, crushing a few Russians under it. The Joneses dodged another falling building, but Franz didn't. The building pierced him under its weight. Right before he was crushed to death he threw the gemstone to Ana.

The Russians continued running until they got to the submarine's sight. But there was no submarine. "Shit! It must have rolled off!" Indiana shouted. They all cautiously stepped toward the cliff and peered over. Right below them the submarine was floating on top of the water. "Oh, thank God!" Marion shouted. The Russians uncoiled a rope and Indiana uncoiled his whip. Ana helped the two remaining Russians down while Indiana held the whip for Marion. Once the two soldiers were down in the water Indiana pulled Ana over and she climbed down. He proceeded to jump into the water and swim over to the sub.

They got the hatch open and everybody clambered in. Ana looked around, there were only five. They came to the island with at least fifteen. At least ten more would be waiting on the other boat and they saved all the Atlantian artifacts. "Guys… the island is collapsing." Ana stood up took control of the submarine. She sent the sub under and guided them the way they came. The next day they arrived at the other ship.


	14. Welcome Home Mutt!

Chapter 14:

This, my friends, is the last chapter of this story. It ended quicker than I thought it would but oh well! But please enjoy and I appreciate your patience with me. I do not own Indiana Jones.

* * *

The Russians that had stayed on the ship unloaded the submarine of people, artifacts, and supplies in seconds. They brought the submarine into the holding bay and proceeded to get everybody to their cabins.

Ana took control, "Where's the captain?"

"That would be you, ma'am. The captain went with you and didn't return."

"Why did the captain come with us?"

"I don't know."

"Well, okay. I'll take control of the ship." The soldier walked away and under her breath she continued, "How hard can it be?" She walked up to the control room and quickly learned the basics to get them home. Yuri walked into the room later that evening. "How you doing?"

"Well, you?" Ana set the boat to autodrive to talk to Yuri. "Thank you, so much, for first of all not turning me in and, secondly, helping save Marion."

"No problem, in the slightest." He wrapped his arms around Ana. "It was interesting. Just glad they didn't catch on. Otherwise both of us would have been killed." Ana laughed and returned the hug. They stood for several minutes and then broke apart. Ana continued navigating with Yuri's help.

Indiana knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" Ana went to open the door and Indiana spotted Yuri, "Hello…"

"Yuri, sir."

"Yuri… hi. Uhm… I can come back later."

"Dad, he's teaching me how to drive a boat."

"Oh… you don't know how?"

"Well… kinda…" She looked back at the control panels with a look of defeat. "I'm learning."

"Well… dinner is… soon. Want me to bring you something?"

"No, that's fine. I think I'm okay."

"All right… well…" he scanned Yuri and finished his thought, "we'll be downstairs." He left and closed the door behind him. Yuri started laughing, "He doesn't like me." Ana laughed, "Doesn't matter. Go get dinner, I think I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay…" he kissed her forehead, "See you soon." Ana closed the door after him and took a drink from her flask. "I need to stop doing this…" she put the flask away and went back to the controls.

In the middle of the night a siren went off. Ana woke up from the controls and noticed the ship was on fire. "Oh, come on!" She went on the loudspeaker and started shouting in Russian, "Get off the boat! Evacuate the boat and take all artifacts!" The three lifeboats were quickly deployed with the crew in them and the artifacts in them as well. Ana counted and saw that all fifteen were accounted for. She went to open the door and it wouldn't open. "Shit!"

"Indy! Where's Ana?"

"I don't know! Has anybody seen Ana?" Ana wasn't on their boat. He saw Yuri in another boat, "Yuri! Yuri! Is Ana over there?"

Yuri quickly looked around his boat and shook his head, "Where is she?" He scanned the other boat and shouted back, "She's not over there either!" He and Indiana both looked at the ship. She was in the control room. "Ana!" Both shouted at the same time.

On deck, Ana saw everybody escaping. She felt relieved to see them escaping. She took the chair in the room and threw it against the window, shattering the glass. She jumped out and was on the main deck. The crew cheered from the boats. The fire was spreading and was about to cut off her exit. She started running toward the edge but right before she made it a huge fire blazed in her path. She fell off her feet and slowly crawled away, looking for another means of escape.

All of the men, and Marion, hushed. Ana found another way off. She beat the fire to the starboard side of the ship and jumped off. The lifeboats were on the port side. They never saw her jump off. The Russians quickly steered away from the fire. Indiana found a radio onboard and found a station. He read the coordinates he had written on the scrap of paper to a soldier who spoke English and Russian. "We are near 45 north and 10 west. I repeat, 45 north, 10 west." Minutes later an Italian ship came by and picked them up. The Joneses were sent home and the Russians were put into custody.

Ana swam and found a small fishing boat. She climbed aboard and shocked the man on the ship. She asked if he spoke English and he did. "My ship…" she was very out of breath, "burst into flames…" The fisherman nodded sympathetically and brought out a pillow and blanket and gave her some food. They sat talking the rest of the night. The next morning he dropped her off at a pier. "I don't have any money, I'm sorry."

"Sweetie, that is okay." He wasn't a fool, he saw her guns on her hip.

She rubbed her neck and noticed she was wearing a necklace from Atlantis. She quickly took it off and handed it too him, "I have no idea how much that is but I hope it's enough."

"Thank you, very much." He admired the necklace as she made her way into town. She bartered with the airport services using various Atlantian artifacts she had on her and got a plane ticket to Moscow.

ONE MONTH LATER:

The Russians made it back to Moscow but that was not important to Ana. It had been a month since everything was over. She recalled her conversation with Marion on top of the tower.

"_He'll be home soon. A little more than a month."_

"_Can't wait to see him again."_

"_None of us can. As long as he comes home in one piece, I'll be a proud mother."_

She smiled at her memory. She was never able to contact them. She was in the hospital with all her injuries almost the whole month and wasn't allowed any outside contact. She grabbed her bag and jacket, turned off her light and locked her door. She sped to the airport to get to the States and finally see her family again.

Indiana and Marion still grieved for Ana. However, they focused on getting ready for Mutt. They claimed an area of a park to host a welcome home party. A few of Mutt's friends from school and his battalion that already came home were there. Charles Stanforth and his wife showed up to help and welcome. Juliette, his wife, and Henry, their son, were both waiting for him to come home too.

The familiar roar of a motorbike pierced the atmosphere. Everybody beamed when Mutt threw it into park, held up a piece of paper and shouted, "Way to be subtle!" He jumped off the bike and ran to Juliette and picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her until Henry came and stepped between them and held his arms up for his dad to pick him up. Mutt picked him up and swung him around. He put him on his shoulders and ran to meet his friends.

Mutt handed Henry to Marion and gave her a hug. Indiana clapped his son's shoulders and hugged him. "Welcome home, son." Mutt hugged back and beamed. He jumped up and down, "It's great to be back!" Indiana set his hands on Mutt's shoulders to calm him down. He shot a glance at Marion who nodded and proceeded, "Mutt, I need to talk to you. Marion, you take Juliette and Henry somewhere."

Mutt's eyes went solemn but still had the excited look about his face. "Where's Ana? Where's my baby sis, I wanna show her a couple scars." He laughed and pushed up his jacket sleeve revealing two bullet wounds, "Bet she can't compete with that." Marion looked at him, "You'd be surprised." She walked off to leave Indy and Mutt together, "What did she mean by that?"

"It's a hard story." Indy led Mutt over to a park bench and sat him down. "About a month ago we ran into Ana."

"What do you mean? She's been in college."

"No… she was kidnapped."

"What?" Mutt shot out of his seat until Indy pulled him back down. "By who?"

"Russians."

"What?" He jumped back up again and Indy pulled him down again.

"She was…" he put his hands on Mutt's shoulders, "the co-colonel." He tried to jump but Indy held him down.

"Damn it Ana… You are so screwed if I ever get to you." He laughed it off and looked back at his dad, "That's all, right?"

Indy shook his head and looked back at him. "There's a reason she's not here." Mutt stared at him incomprehensively, "we went to Atlantis."

"Awesome! Without me?"

"Well you were a little busy. She wanted you to have this." He pulled the sword out of a scabbard he hid under the bench. Mutt took it in his hands and beamed, "This is amazing!"

"Beautiful, I know." Indy stared down at it and then back at Mutt. "She thought you would like it."

"Why isn't she here?"

Indy swallowed hard and continued his story, "On the way home… well to the USSR I would suspect, uhm…" he looked around at the party to make sure no one would hear, "the ship caught on fire." Mutt's face went solemn and his heart sank. Indiana had no choice but to continue, "She had just become the captain of the ship since the original was killed on Atlantis. And well… you know… a good captain always goes down with the ship."

Tears started welling in Mutt's eyes. "No… no no, this has to be a mistake. You're lying! It's a joke! You have to be kidding me! That's my sister!" Indiana hugged him until he stopped shouting, "She's fine. She's safe. You know she is, dad. You know she is. She survived. I have a feeling she did…"

"Don't think that Mutt. I saw it myself… she was running toward us and the fire spread right as she was about to jump." The image had haunted him all month. Whenever he was somewhere dark he saw her running into the fire.

Mutt hit him and pulled away, "It's a lie… it has to be…"

"Wipe your eyes, Junior. You don't want Henry to see you like this."

"Yeah…" Mutt wiped his eyes, "What do we say?"

"Luckily enough no one knows except your mother. So I guess everything is okay…for now." Mutt nodded and stood up. Indiana got up as well and gave Mutt the scabbard. Mutt parlayed with an invisible partner for a moment before sheathing the sword. He let out a small smile and said, "You should have told me later." He started to walk toward his family and friends and Indiana caught up to him.

A cab pulled up at the Jones's house. Ana got out and got her bags, paid the driver, and ran to the porch. She was about to knock on the door but she saw a note. It read, 'Dear Charlie, at the park for Mutt's welcome home party. Sorry, we couldn't wait anymore and had to leave. See you there! Indy.' She found the spare key and opened the door, dropped her bags and locked the door behind her. She started jumping around, she couldn't make it to the park on foot, it was miles away. She smirked; Mutt keeps an extra bike in the garage.

She ran to the garage and opened the door and stared at Mutt's second-best Harley. She climbed on and started it and sped toward the park.

She got to the park and didn't see a party. 'Too late…' she thought to herself. 'Great…I missed him.' She began looking around until she saw a sign taped to a pole. 'Mutt's Welcome Home Party This Way' She followed the arrow until she found another one and followed that arrow. She looked ahead and saw the other signs and started sprinting.

She stopped on the edge of the forest and peered into the clearing. There they were… the whole family and all their friends, plus a few guys she hadn't seen before. And a little child running around… must be his son. That would be a fun conversation for the two of them. She saw Mutt, he didn't look too happy.

She walked around the clearing through the trees to the other side where there were more people. She waited until Mutt was partially away from everybody. He was kneeling down looking through a cooler for something and she walked up behind him. "Welcome home, Mutt." He dropped whatever he had acquired back in the ice and turned his head around. He sprung up, "Ana!" He hugged Ana and she hugged back. She winced a little and he let go, "you okay?" She laughed, "Just a little sore."

Marion was walking towards the picnic table and dropped Mutt's sword. "Ana… Ana!" Ana turned around and hugged her. "How's your shoulder?"

"How's your stomach?" They both laughed while Mutt stood their confused.

"Mom got shot."

"Ana got stabbed."

"And you were planning on telling me this when!"

"Never." They both said at the same time. "Dad!" Ana ran toward Indiana and hugged him. She took her gun from her hip and held it to her chest, "Don't take my gun away again." He laughed and hugged her back, "Welcome home!"

Little Henry ran towards Mutt and shouted, "Who's she?" Mutt picked him up and said, "This is your aunt. Her name is Ana." Henry waved at her while she walked towards them. "You must be Henry!" She took him from Mutt's arms. "How old are you?" Henry held up two fingers and smiled. "That's great!" She put him down and he ran towards Juliette. "Two, Mutt. Your son is two. You've been married two years!" Mutt stole her gun and put it on his hip so she wouldn't use it against him. She was backing him into a tree. "Well yeah but… I mean…"

"Two years, Mutt." All he did was laugh nervously. She punched him in the shoulder. "You are just like dad." She started laughing along with him.

"Welcome home, Ana."

"Welcome home, Mutt."

* * *

THE END! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more, the next installment (if it finds it's way up) will probably be rated M. Until then take it easy!


End file.
